ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Neo Knight
Mirror Neo Knight is an overpowered character who Kit accidentally brought to life while messing around on his laptop. Personality He legitimately tries to be a hero and fails. Occasionally he has moments of edginess when he remembers that should he have the same backstory as the original Mirror Knight, both he and his host have lost everything that was once dear to him. History Literally seconds after coming into existence, Mirror Neo Knight found Arch Kaiser Darkness Belial Chimeraberos Atrocious rampaging through the universe and killed him in one hit, destroying 20 multiverses in the process. Almost instantly after, Shining Shining One Punch One Kick Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Neo Neo Ultimate OPius Xenon Zero Saga Jack Jack Ascended Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond ALTER EVO appeared before Mirror Neo Knight and went "the hell was that crap?" because only he was allowed to do stuff like that. Mirror Neo Knight got super triggered and flew towards the overpowered abomination that will never get a page, crashing into him and destroying him and 69 multiverses in the process. The explosion caused a razor-sharp piece of shrapnel to impale itself through Mirror Neo Knight's head, and when he pulled it out he realized he was MUTEKI. Mirror Neo Knight soon discovered that the Shining Neo Invaders had somehow managed to take control of every OP character in the Ultra Series, so he used his Silver Cross, accidentally destroying the entire magniverse, although he did kill every single bad guy in it in the process. As Mirror Neo Knight drifted through the ruins of the magniverse, the Titan Princes suddenly appeared before him. Having sensed an entire magniverse being destroyed with one attack, they immediately knew that only one thing could have done it: a forbidden Neo character. Exterminatus time. Staring divine judgment in the face, Mirror Neo Knight made the choice of a lifetime to fire a Mirror Knife at them. Because they're the Titan Princes, they nosold it and then combined their powers to cast him into Limbo, where he challenged the floating red eyeball Void Eye to a staring contest. Since it was the Void Eye, he lost and was erased from existence. RIP Mirror Neo Knight, you will not be missed. But wait. That's not the end?! Mirror Neo Knight awoke in a white light, and looked up to see familiar faces surrounding him: the four Toy Gods. He learned that he was not merely another poorly-made Neo parody, but in fact a parody of the poorly-made Neo parodies, which... somehow made him better than them. Whatever. As a result, they would allow him to continue to exist... until Mirror Neo Knight suddenly interrupted them by screaming at the top of his lungs that he was an atheist. The Toy Gods just stared at him, before Bullmark Eleking flatly said "do it, Zegan." DX Zegan fired his DX Zegant Beam, zapping Mirror Neo Knight back into unconsciousness. As anyone who has read DX Zegan's page knows, the DX Zegant Beam transports anyone it hits to a randomly chosen sector of Fandom Hell. By pure coincidence (okay maybe Kit meddled with the results a little), Mirror Neo Knight awoke in the Sonic fandom, coincidentally just as this boi was taking a routine stroll through Fandom Hell to torment its residents. Sensing great evil, Mirror Neo Knight attacked "This Boi" with all of his power, killing him and destroying a good chunk of the sector in the process. As he looked upon the destruction, Mirror Neo Knight saw something that caught his... eye? While running from an army of his fangirls who "This Boi" had summoned, an incarnation of Shadow the Hedgehog from one of the many universes had died from the destruction Mirror Neo Knight caused upon killing them and their summoner. Feeling regret for the first and last time in his existence, Mirror Neo Knight merged with Shadow the Hedgehog, who from then on could use the Damn Fourth Chaos Emerald to transform into Mirror Neo Knight. The cringelord was slain, but as long as his ways were practiced, there was a chance for him to revive. Wishing to save the strange (awful) new world he found himself in, Mirror Neo Knight dedicated his life to hunting down the practitioners of Rule 34 under the guise of Shadow. Those guys drawing porn of Tangle the Lemur only days after she was revealed? Mirror Neo Knight is coming for you... Joining the Garrison Mirror Neo Knight, or an alternate version of him, somehow got freed from Fandom Hell and inducted into the Parody Garrison, within which he joined Ultraman OPius, Ultra Hero Tysen, and SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA to form the Last Resort Kill Everything Squad. Mirror Neo Knight, Shining Neo Saga, OverPowered and the TRSDPA: Battle with the Shining Neo Invaders! The Shining Neo Invaders come back, and Mirror Neo Knight finds himself unable to defeat them this time for some reason. However, he receives unexpected help from some other OP bois and another group of... people. Parody Hero Taisen Mirror Neo Knight appears in this thing. He is the only one of Kit's parodies to appear in the main taisen, as the rest will be in the spinoff. Early in the taisen, Mirror Neo Knight was mentioned briefly by Shining Shining Zero, when he told Ultraman OPius to join up with the rest of the Last Resort Squad. Later, during the climax of the taisen, Mirror Neo Knight made a full appearance along with the rest of said squad, where they helped Cdr's Kaiju Army wipe out Ultraman Dao and Dictator's forces before descending to the planet below and joining the mass fusion into Ultraman Deitus. It was in this form that they teamed up with Titan Prince Sol to defeat Dao's Emperor of Cancer form and the mysterious God of Cringe. After the final battle, in the epilogue of the Taisen's spinoff, Mirror Neo Knight will likely contact Ultraman Parodius. Shining Shining Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Kaiser Kaiser Belial When Shining Shining Zero elected to go and defeat the massive threat posed by Kaiser Kaiser Belial, Mirror Neo Knight asked to go with him, believing he owed Shining Shining Zero a favor for helping Mirror Neo Knight defeat the Shining Neo Invaders. However, Shining Shining Zero remained stubborn, not wishing anyone else to risk their lives against his rival whom he knew all too well. Eventually however, Mirror Neo Knight managed to convince him, and the two set off. Along the way, the two obliterated much of the Belial Magniversal Empire's forces, meeting allies Glen Nova and Jean-King along the way. Ultimately, Mirror Neo Knight participated in the final battle against Belial, and even he could not do much against the might of the monstrous form Belial attained in this battle. However, when Arch Arch Belial threatened to wipe out the entire Magniverse, it was Mirror Neo Knight who put out a massive shield to block the attack, with Glen Nova and Jean-King helping hold the shield up with their energy, while Shining Shining Zero poured his energy into his Final Ultimate Shining Shining Zero, which managed to destroy Belial, and ended his reign of terror. Afterwords, Mirror Neo Knight stood with Shining Shining Zero on the offer to recruit Glen Nova and Jean-King to help fight evil across the Magniverse, with the four becoming.... Parody Force Zero! Crossover with Ultraman Fury IIRC this was going to be a thing. I don't know whether Gren and I are gonna work on it together or Gai will just write it himself. Probably the latter. Abilities * Mirror Knight's abilities but stupidly OP. * Accidental Mass Collateral Damage: In a similar vein to Ultraman OPius and DX Zegan, Mirror Neo Knight can accidentally destroy universes and timelines with basic attacks. However, his "mistakes" are arguably even more dangerous than theirs, not because he is stronger than them, but because he has even less control of his powers than they do. Trivia * In case you couldn't tell he's a parody of Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi... as well as pretty much all the other OP parodies. ** His random encounters with OP things and easily killing them, his death and revival at some godly force's hands, and his host being a random fictional character are all examples of this. * Mirror Neo Knight (or any of Kit's characters at all for that matter) likely wouldn't have been in Parody Hero Taisen were it not for a joke edit that Kit made to SHMOUUG's page, adding MNK to the "Last Resort Squad" which the page's subject formed with OPius and Tysen. Kit was surprised when said edit wasn't reverted. Category:OP Characters Category:Parody Heroes Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception Category:Cringe Category:KitsuneSoldier's stuff Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Do not make pages like these